FwPC19
, dubbed The Dark Zone's Secret Weapon in the English dub, is the 19th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 19th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Mipple worries that Mepple has forgotten his duties as of late and they get into an arguement. During this time, the Dotsuku Zone unleashes it's last villain, IIkubo. '' Summary In the library, Honoka is helping Nagisa with her homework but they find themselves distracted with Mepple's yelling. They head outside to find out what he wants, and after announcing he is hungry Nagisa slashes Omp's card to summon him. He gives Mepple a lot of ice cream and Mipple mentions she is also hungry, so Honoka asks him to share- only for them to realize he's already eaten it all. He offers to let Mipple have the next serving but she gets angry and refuses to speak to him. Mepple doesn't seem to care though, and asks for seconds, causing Nagisa to yell at him for eating so much. Meanwhile, in Dotsuku Zone, the Evil King is very angry with everyone and reminds them of the importance behind the seven Prism Stones. The mysterious cloaked man appears to be frustrated. Later, the girls are out walking by a market when Mepple appears to announce he wants some bread. They quickly head to the park to avoid getting attention and Nagisa yells at him for being so careless, but he doesn't really care. He states being hungry again and by now Mipple thinks something is off. She tries to tell him that as a legendary hero of the Garden of Light, he seems to be forgetting his noble cause and has become lazy, but this annoys him and he claims he is just preparing himself. He then insists she's ''unworthy of being the Princess of Hope, which makes her cry and ask if he really feels this way. He retorts that she insulted him first but she insists she was just worried about him and wants to revive the Garden of Light. Angry with one-another, they both go into their bags. At home, Nagisa tries to feed Mepple by giving him dinner but he refuses to eat. She wonders if he has a fever, only to determine he's probably worried over Mipple. He confesses that he can understand why she got angry, and he recalls how wonderful the Garden of Light was before the Dotsuku Zone destroyed it. If the seven stones get into the hands of Dotsuku Zone, the power that is protecting the Garden of Light will be gone. It was only saved because they fled with two of the stones. The Dotsuku Zone annihilates everything in its path, leaving nothing but darkness behind and no signs of life. Meanwhile, Mipple has just finished telling Honoka the same story. No matter what, they must protect the stones. Honoka claims that she understands her feelings, but she also thinks that Mipple may have taken her words a little too far against Mepple. Mipple, having calmed down since earlier agrees. Mepple tells Nagisa that he wants to live in the Garden of Light with Mipple and everyone else again, and when the seven stones are together, the power of creation will revive it. Everything will be like it was before, and he tells her that the power of creation exists in everything with life, but he wonders if this may be too hard for Nagisa to understand. He changes the subject by describing one of the legends from his home; When the Chosen Hero and the Princess of Hope unite their powers with the legendary warriors, everything will be okay. The next day, the girls reunite on their way to school and take shelter in a nearby alleyway, telling Mepple to use this time to apologize. Knowing they should reconcile, both fairies exit their bags, but Mepple struggles to find the right words until Nagisa tells him that he only has to say 'sorry'. But this makes him angry and he insists he doesn't have anything else to apologize, in fact its Mipple who owes him an apology. This angers her again and she yells at him by saying he did the same thing to her by claiming she was unworthy of her status, causing them to start arguing. They take refuge back into the Communes when the girls begin noticing that life has began draining from the area, seeing people begin to faint and all the plants wilting. Poisony is watching this from afar, wonder what is going on. She notices the air is freezing, the high tension, and begins to suspect Ilkubo, the cloaked man from earlier. IIkubo appears, showing his ability to suck the power of creation from every living organism surrounding him. Kiriya is witnessing this carry on from nearby, and even he appears genuinely shocked. The girls walk around to observe the strangeness as Mepple remarks this hasn't happened before. He recognizes this as a sign of the Dotsuku Zone and IIkubo appears near the girls, causing the fairies to realize he has sucked up all the life from the Garden of Rainbows, and admit that they've never witnessed power like this before. The girls refuse to leave the city like this and transform into Pretty Cure on the spot, but he easily repels everything they send at him. The fairies state that they should retreat, but the girls refuse to do so. Ilkubo then decides to take away their power of light, reverting Pretty Cure back to their civilian forms. A hopeless Mipple realizes they are in big trouble, but Mepple tells her that as the Princess of Hope she can't give up. Mepple tells the girls to escape while he defends them, saying that in a worse case scenario he will be handing over his Prism Stone, but everyone else will be okay. Nagisa tells Mepple that she loses her ability to transform, but he says being near Mipple should be enough for her to still manage, and he changes into his true form. As he charges towards Ilkubo, the power of light gradually cracks open by itself, likely due to the sheer force and determination exerted by Mepple. The power starts to rain down, and the girls transform back into Pretty Cure. They quickly use Marble Screw but IIkubo pushes it back until the girls are able to strenghten their power with encouragement from their fairies. With everything returning to normal Mipple formally apologizes to Mepple for what she said, and he apologizes as well. Everyone compliments Mepple for what he was able to do today, and compare him to a true, chosen hero, causing him to blush. Then Mipple and Mepple transform to their true forms and resume their normal lovey-dovey behavior. Ilkubo managed to survive, and is overlooking the city. He notes that the girls have grown in power, while the Evil King back in the Dotsuku Zone starts to groan. Major Events *Ilkubo performs his first attack on the Garden of Rainbows. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Kiriya *Poisony *Ilkubo *Evil King Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata Trivia * This is the first time Ilkubo's name is mentioned in the season, by Poisony. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes